Fire and Spirit
by broken gaurdian
Summary: ok!This story is about Lissa and Christian mostly. Also has Roza and Dimitri, Jill,Adrian,Eddie,SYdney and a bunch of others! please read! and reveiw! thanks
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTIANS P.O.V CHAPTER 1

**I **woke up in the middle of the night because of the storm. I turned over to wrap my arms around her. But all I found was an empty bed. I heard a soft cry. I sprang out of bed now fully alert. I was in full panic mode, searching for Lissa then I heard the soft cry again coming from the bathroom.

I turned the knob but the door was locked. "Lissa, it's me. Let me in." I pleaded. The door didn't open. I used fire to melt the bolts and then slammed my body against the door and opened it. What I saw shattered my world.

Lissa was crumpled up on the floor. Her beautiful blonde hair was a mess and she was crying. There was blood all over her, and her wrists. The worst thing was she did this all to herself.

"Shit." I whispered. _Stay calm; be strong for her, for Lissa._ I reminded myself. I kneeled beside her and took the ting metal object out of her hands. She looked at me and said, "Please just one more. Please."  
>"No." I responded quietly. She reached for the blade. "No." I said again still quiet but firm. She then lunged at me. I threw the blade in the trash and set that on fire. I took her in my arms and shielded her from the flames. After a few moments I stopped the fire. There was nothing left but ashes. She slammed me away from her. And the spirit completely took control.<p>

"Why did you do that? Gosh Christian cant you be useful and important. You ass! You are such a strigoi! Why don't you go to hell like your parents did! No wonder your parents took away their souls they couldn't stand you!" She screamed.

That pierced my heart and shattered my soul. That was beyond low. I came up to her and flung her over my shoulder and carried her to the bed. I pinned her down so she couldn't move because I outweighed her. "Stop! Let me go!" She screamed!

"No! This isn't you! Remember who you are! Valissa Dragimoir stop! It's me Christian! Please stop! For me!" I begged in agony.

The world froze as realization hit her. She broke through the spirit. Then she started crying. I let go of her then bandaged he wrist. I held her in my arms. She finally drifted to sleep but I stayed up to make sure I would not lose the one thing that mattered to me. I could not lose my angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any of this content!**_

_**Chapter 2: Christian's p.o.v**_

I stayed awake the whole night holding Lissa in my arms. I was not going to fall asleep and be helpless if Lissa woke up and did something to herself. Finally she woke up. Her green eyes flickered open. We just stared at each other lying together on the bed. It was a long pause of silence.

"Christian I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said last night." Lissa said quietly.

"It's ok. It was the spirit not you." I whispered.

"No. It's not ok. I said all those awful things to you and…" I cut her off my pressing my lips to hers. I held her tight and kept our lips connected. I finally pulled away.

"Don't worry about my feelings. I would rather be called awful things then see you like that again. You were… were so helpless. You don't know how it felt to see you crumpled on the floor, blood everywhere. I love you too much to lose you." I choked out.

"I'm sorry. " She whispered. I nodded. Several minutes of silence passed between us. All of a sudden my Lissa burst into tears.

"Christian, I'm scared. I'm going to turn into a monster. You saw what I did last night. I hurt someone I loved because the spirit. And I couldn't help it. It's slowly taking control and then it's going to take over me. I won't be me anymore I'll be a monster. Then I'll get so crazy ill kill myself." She sobbed.

I grabbed her face firmly. "Lissa. Listen to me nothing is going to happen to you. Yes the spirit can make you have bad days but it doesn't control you. It is a monster but you aren't a monster. If anything you are an angel. You saved me Lissa, that's what you do, you save people. I promise I will not let anything happen to you. God won't take you from me." I said firmly. She nodded. I held her in my arms until she slowly calmed down.

I kissed the remaining tear away. "You're so beautiful. Breathtaking." I softly said.

_Yeah I know I'm the sarcastic, silent outcast that takes everything as a joke. But this wasn't a joke to me. Lissa is my life. I was protective and sensitive with Lissa. I love her._

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired." She said.

"Do you feel weak from the blood loss?" She nodded. Then I said, "I'm going to get up to get you breakfast and schedule a feeder for us." I kissed her head and got up. Before I left the room I said,

"Please never do that again. Next time wake me up. Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled. That promise was the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian's point of view! Chapter 3: don't own any of this content**

I got Lissa breakfast and we ate it in her bed. Later a feeder came for each of us. I saw Lissa get better immediately it was unreal. Dimitri and Rose were in their room taking a break from their shifts. With Dimitri it didn't feel like a job it felt like two friends hanging out and he just happened to be able to kick ass. I still hate it sometimes. It feels like I'm being watched or being babysat.

I suddenly swept Lissa in my arms, and carried her to our room. She kept giggling and laughing. I dropped her on the bed and I boldly fell on top of her. She scooted up to the top of the bed. I crawled up towards her and shamelessly lay on top of her.

"Christian, your squishing me." She laughed. I put my elbows above her head and held myself up still hovering over.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically. She shook her head no trying to tease me. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back. I rolled us over so that she was on top of me. We layed there and kissed for several minutes; it felt like forever though. We finally pulled away. She positioned herself beside me so we were on our sides facing each other. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you remember the first time we met? Like actually met not just knew each other from gossip?" She asked. I shook my head yes then answered.

"I thought you were a princess. That someday you would be one; a great royal. Turns out you became queen so that's kind of funny." She glared at me playfully then she said.

"I thought you were some sarcastic outcast." She said.

"I was one. Those are my people. I never pictured dating you. Me dating you reminds me of that Disney movie "Lady and the Tramp." You were so perfect, you still are."

She smiled and got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want to just lay here the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Yeah and we can do a bunch of other things." She said in a sexy voice. I kissed her hard. Yeah kids close your eyes. Just kidding.

I can't believe I have Lissa. I never really paid attention to God but now I do. God gave me Lissa. She is my everything, my angel, my miracle.


End file.
